75th Hunger Games:MYOC Hunger Games Story
by SmilesForever
Summary: An MYOC (Make your own character) story. Rated T because Hunger Games. 15 OUT OF 24 PLACES LEFT! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing a MYOC (Make your own character) story! It's a Hunger Games MYOC! So I'm going to be making 2 or 3 myself but they are not going to win just because they're mine.**

District 1:

Female: Sapphire Greyson, Age 17, Volunteered (ilookhotinblack)

Male: Onyx Greyson, Age 17, Volunteered (ilookhotinblack)

District 2:

Female:

Male:

District 3:

Female:

Male:

District 4:

Female:

Male: Andy Robertson, Age 18, Volunteered (SmilesForever)

District 5:

Female: Robin Wood, Age 17, Reaped (I believe in nargles too)

Male: Jimmy Anderson, Age 13, Reaped (SmilesForever)

District 6:

Female:

Male:

District 7:

Female: Sabrina Adams, Age 14, Reaped (PaintingMusic14)

Male:

District 8:

Female: Ally Jackson, Age 16, Reaped (SmilesForever)

Male:

District 9: Thorn Debrasker, Age 13, reaped (TehTempler)

Female:

Male:

District 10:

Female:

Male: Ryder Lapierre, Age 17, Volunteered (TehTempler)

Distract 11:

Female:

Male:

District 12:

Female:

Male:

 **Here's the form:**

Name:

Age:

Hair colour and length:

Eye colour:

Height:

Cloths:

District:

Volunteered or reaped?

Family/Loved Ones:

Friends

Gender:

History:

General Personality:

Character Flaws/ Positive Things:

Preferred Weapon:

Token brought into arena:

Anything else that might help me:

 **District Production:**

District 1: Luxury

District 2: Masonry

District 3: Technology

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Power

District 6: Transportation

District 7: Lumber

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Grain

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Mining

 **A/N: So you can have up to 3 characters so PM me (And if you can't just review but if you can please PM me) as soon as I get the District 2 tributes I will post the second reaping.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again and I'm doing the first reaping! Thanks to** ilookhotinblack **for sending in the district one tributes. Ok let's get on with the story! Also if anyone has any ideas for the arena, PM me. Also (I promise this is the last 'Also') somebody reviewed and it isn't showing up so whoever did can you review the same thing again so I can see it?**

Sapphire's P.O.V:

My best friends, Hadley Jenkins, Silver Mist and I were comparing our outfits to see which was prettier. Obviously mine was. My dress had a floral print bodice and a peach chiffon skirt. I am also wearing black tights, black ankle boots with a heel and gold necklaces that my grandmother owned. When the mayor, a fairly muscled man who was in his mid forties, started the Treaty of Treason I kind of blocked it out because like, who listens to that boring stuff. When I heard the higher, squeakier voice that was the District one escort start talking I paid attention. Apparently her name is Mouse something-or-other. Explains her voice and appearance. I was hoping to get reaped this year. Or I was going to volunteer. I didn't get to volunteer in the past years because other girls beat me to it. This year was my year though. I've been training since I was seven, along with my brother, Onyx.

"Ladies first!" Mouse was saying.

It took Mouse about 30 seconds to get over to the reaping ball. To me it felt like an eternity. When she got there, she stuck her hand in the ball, moved it around a bit and plucked a whit slip of card out. She walked back to the microphone. She opened the slip of paper.

"Hadley Jenkins!" she cried out.

Oh no, my best friend is not going to steal my spotlight. Before Hadley could even stand up, I stood up and shouted.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The escort wasn't fazed about my sudden shout.

"It looks like we have a volunteer!" she said. "Come up here and tell us your name"

The peacekeepers came to walk me up to the platform but I just shook them off and walked up myself, smiling and waving at the cameras. I was winking and blowing kisses every now and again because I knew they would all love me. When I got to the platform, I said my name into the microphone, clearly and loudly.

"My name is Sapphire Greyson"

"Well that's great!" exclaimed the escort. "Now, for the boys!"

She walked over to the opposite side of the platform. She did the same as she did on the girls' side. As she was walking back to the microphone I was hoping it was a boy that wasn't gross.

"Thor Chrome!"

Oh my god today is my lucky day! I'm going into the Hunger Games and I'm going in with my boyfriend! We could do the star-crossed lovers thing that ratty District 12s did last year...

"I VOLUNTEER!" a voice shouted.

I knew that voice and I was so angry at my brother for ruining my plans...

Onyx's P.O.V:

Look at my sister, thinking she's all cool, smiling and waving at the cameras. Oh, when the time comes, I'm going to volunteer and she'll be so mad...

"My name is Sapphire Greyson" my sister was saying.

"Well that's great!" Mouse exclaimed. "Now for the boys!"

She walked over to the reaping ball. I was waiting for the right time... She stuck her hand into the reaping ball, waved it around a bit and plucked out a slip of paper. I was hoping it wasn't my name because one: I wanted to see the look on the poor suckers face when I volunteer in his place and two: Someone else will volunteer in my place if my name is on that slip, like what happened last year. A boy named Marvel volunteered in my place. He didn't even win... Anyway, Mouse was about to read the name

"Thor Chrome!"

Oh, that's my sister's boyfriend. Even better. It will annoy her more. She's probably planning on doing the star-crossed lovers thing Katniss, girl on fire and Peeta the bread boy did last year. All of this went through my head in a split second.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted. As I stud up, I could see the annoyed look on my sister's face. I knew it, she was going to do the star-crossed lovers thing. As I was walking I was grinning around at the crowd and the cameras. Oh... I've just realised, this year is the 75th Hunger Games, which means... QUARTER QUELL! I think this year's twist is that there is not allowed to be any alliances. I think this slipped my sister's mind.

When I got up to the platform, the escort said "What's your name?"

"Onyx Greyson" I replied.

"Oh, I'm guessing your brother and sister!"

We both just nodded our head.

"Well done to the both of you! And may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, shake hands!" Mouse said.

We shook hands.

"Now, I present to you the tributes of District One!" Mouse exclaimed.

Sapphire's P.O.V:

The peacekeepers lead me and my brother into the Justice Building. They lead us to separate rooms. My mother came in. My father was probably visiting my brother.

"I know you can do it, you've been trained," my mom said.

"And I'm a Career," I added

Honey, this is a quarter quell and the twist is no alliances," my mom said.

"Oh..." I said.

I had forgotten that it was a quarter quell, which means that when I win, I'll have more fame.

"I know you can win," my mother said, giving one last hug before the peacekeepers dragged her away. Then my father came in.

"I know you can do it," he said, while giving me a hug. And then he just left. He just left. But I didn't care. It gave me more time to think... And I was then disturbed by my boyfriend.

"Your friends didn't want to come in because Silver is trying to calm Hadley down and Hadley is mad at you for volunteering in her place." he said.

"Oh..." I said. I was little disappointed that my best friends didn't want to see me for the last time until I'm famous for winning The Hunger Games. But only for a split second.

"Cheer up, I know you can win," Thor said, with a smile.

He gave me a hug and then the peacekeepers dragged him away. That gave me more time to think because I knew I wouldn't have any more visitors...

Onyx's P.O.V:

My father came to see me.

"I know you can win," he said, while giving me a hug. Then he left. I didn't have any visitors for a while. Then my mother came in.

"I know you can win, honey," my mom said.

"Of course I can win, Mom, I trained since I was seven, and I didn't forget that this is a quarter quell and the twist is no alliances," I said.

"Oh, well then, I believe either you or your sister will win and we'll be rooting for both are you," she said giving me one last hug before the peacekeepers dragged her away. My friends didn't come in. Probably because they knew I'd want to think. They were right and I was trying to come up with a plan for the arena...


End file.
